Colder Weather
by Jeepdave
Summary: After failing to advance their relationship Judy decides she needs some space away from Nick. Things take an unexpected turn during a routine trip that brings Nick back into her life. Edit: Just FYI, I've never done one of these. I have zero idea of what I'm doing. So, uh, thanks for suffering along!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **(Authors Note: I'm going back and editing all the chapters before I continue on. Trying to make them easier to read and fix some small mistakes and errors. Some dialog has changed as well. I'll notate each chapter that has been edited by leaving a simple note. Chapter 1 edited)**

"She'd trade Collarado if he'd take her with him

Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,"

"So, Carrots, where are we headed?" Nick wondered aloud while riding shot gun in Judys truck, the same old farm truck she bought from her dad a few weeks after Nick

graduated from the academy.

"You'll see" She answered with a grin.

Nick and Judy had been spending a lot of time together lately. Not just at work but outside of it as well. As the truck turned off the paved road and down a dusty two track toward Ravenwell River.

She pulled the truck around next to the rivers bank and looked over at a bewildered Nick, "Lets go!" she smiled.

"Where?" Nick looked confused, only thing here was a boat ramp, dock, and woods.

"FISHING!" Judy laughed and slammed shut the door of the old truck.

Nick and Judy fished for a few hours. Well, a better description would be Judy taught Nick how to fish for a few hours. Nothing was caught. Except for each others eyes. They both sat on the bank, leaning back and looking at the clouds. Around dusk Judy hopped up and looked down at Nick.

"Ready to go slick?"

"Yup, and don't call me slick" He replied, although deep down he liked it.

As they started to leave Judy pulled the truck off to the side of the little dirt road and put the gear lever into park.

"Everything OK?" Nick asked, feeling slightly uneasy.

"No. Look, we spend a lot of time together. And, well, uh we." She wasn't sure where to go from here.

The silence was unbearable. Nick just stared straight ahead, scared of the direction this was going.

"Look" Judy said "Are we more than friends or not?"

This is what Nick had dreaded. "Carrots, we are great friends. The best of friends. And I don't want anything to get in the way of that. We.."

Judy cut him off "And? Look, I get that I'm not a fox, but come on! We have been through a lot together. When we aren't hanging out or working together I still want to be around you. I need to know what is the end game here Nick, where will be going with this relationship?"

"No! It's not that" Nick rebutted, "I'm not willing to risk this for something that could screw it up, sorry Fluff." He sighed, "I'm not bringing you into my world, you are just too...uh...you!"

"Fine" Judy said, and put the truck back into gear. The ride back to Nicks apartment was quiet. As she pulled up to his apartment Nick got out

"See ya in the AM Judy"

He didn't even get his door shut as she pulled off rather abruptly. Hmm he thought, this should go well tomorrow. He watched her truck lumber down the road and wondered what she could see in him anyway. He would love to settle down with a girl like her. But he can't imagine bringing her life down by anchoring it to his. He cared too much to do something that horrible to someone that good and decent. He went in to wash up and get some shuteye. He knew tomorrow would be a difficult morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **(Chapter 2 edited)**

"And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,

She's answered by the tail lights

Shining through the window pane"

The next morning at roll call Nick noticed that Judy wasn't at their normal spot. He looked around once he got to his desk and saw her at the back, leaning against the wall. Oh come on, he thought. This is crazy. This is exactly what he didn't want. He didn't want their relationship to change dammit. He liked what they had. After Bogo gave out the assignments he looked over at Nick.

"I need to see you in my office" Then he glanced back at Judy "Go to motor-pool and they will get you set up with your new transport Officer Hopps.

Nick entered Bogo's office, "So, what did I do?"

Chief Bogo looked down at him "Honestly, I do not know but here is the deal Wilde, Judy has asked to go on transfer duty for the next 30 days. I will allow her to do so. During that time you will have a experienced officer from West Appalachia who is transferring here and needs a tour guide of our districts. Please be at least somewhat professional and don't embarrass the department" Nick looked at him for a moment

"So she is going to do prisoner transfers and pickups?"

"Not that it is your concern but yes, she is." He glared at Nick, then his face softened "Look, she needs sometime to clear her head. Give it to her, I don't know if you two had a argument or what but I'd take a moment and leave her be, let her sort it out"

Nick looked up at Bogo, "Sure thing Chief."

As Nick got up to leave Bogo spoke, "Nick, I don't like to get involved in my officers personal lives. At all. But, well, you two are a bit different. I misjudged both of you when I met you two. And you both have, well lets call it a bond. And I don't want to see it weakened. Honestly, you both just fit together as partners. And I don't like this any more than you do. Give her time, but not too much."

"Thanks Chief, I'll do just that."

And with that their time apart began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **(Chapter 3 edited)**

"He said I wanna see you again

But I'm stuck in colder weather

Maybe tomorrow will be better

Can I call you then"

"So, what brings you all the way to Zootopia?" Nick asked his new partner.

Eugene Wallace, a mountain lion from West Appalachia, had just gotten into Nicks FMC Police Prowler.

"Well boss man I just needed to start again, lived in those mountains all my life. Loved it. But sometimes ya just need to move on to different things, ya

know?"

Nick nodded, the new guy came from a fairly small town but had been a officer for well over two decades. He figured he could learn a few things from him, guy had

a certain redneck charm anyway.

"So, married? Kids?" Nick inquired, trying to make small talk as they drove over to Savannah Central.

"Got two youngins, divorced. Part of the reason I came out this way. Small towns and all, hard to start over when everyone knows why ya having to do just that."

"Ah, got ya" Nick responded. Well,at least this guy is easy to talk to.

"So, tell me about yaself Nick? Married? Kids?"

Nick laughed "Oh no, no sir. No kids. Never married."

Eugene smiled "Ok, but there is someone. You don't really wanna talk about it with a total stranger, I get that. But I can tell, you sweet on someone"

Nick was taken by surprise, he made a life out of not being easy to read. Kinda miffed this hick from a hollar back east figured him out like a puzzle for a toddler. He was about to say...something but then Eugene changed the subject, much to Nicks relief.

"So, do ya'll carry here or is it just tranqs and clubs?"

"We all have a service weapon in the patrol car, one per officer, but we have to have a damned good reason to carry it with us, much less use it"

"Uh huh" replied Eugene. "Well, I guess I can get used to that, long as they are available."

Nick pulled up behind a Jeep Wagoneer with a open hood and turned on his lights.

"Lets go see if we can get this guy off the road"

"Damned decent of ya'll, I think I'll like it here" Eugene smiled.

The rest of the day was Nick taking Eugene around, showing him various landmarks and points of interest. They hit it off a bit better than Nick expected. The rest of the

week went even better. Nick told his story, how he became involved in law enforcement. He was pleasantly shocked to learn that even way out east they hard heard

about the Night Howler case. Eugene wasn't aware this was the same Nick the fox but he said he had his suspicions. Eugene told him how he used to run shine back

home. He came to be in law enforcement when a judge basically told him it was help be part of the solution or be a part of the problem, while in prison. He joined and

never looked back. Eventually he got married, had kids, and had a pretty stable life, or so he thought. Once both his kids finally went off to college his wife asked for a

divorce. She couldn't handle the drinking, the constant bad moods and cheating. He told Nick he had screwed the hell out of his life. But maybe, just maybe he could

start again. By that Thursday Nick finally let slip that he did have a girl in his sights but he felt he would make her life worse just to make his better.

Eugene stared at him for a full minute, took a sip of coffee and said "Judy Hopps, right?" Nick once again felt his ears burning, how does this guy read him like this?

"Well, yeah. But how do ya know that? I've maybe mentioned her name five times this entire week?"

Eugene let a sly grin come across his face "Because we don't have a damned thing to do with prisoner transfers and pickups yet I see you go by and asked that chubby cat up front who is taking who where. Because every time we leave the station you drive out the longer way to see if her car is in the motor pool. Because every damned time your phone rings or gives you a text alert you pull it out and look at it before it gets past three vibrations and I see the disappointment in your eyes when it isn't her name. Look, let me give you a little southern advice."

Nick sat there, slack jawed, was he really this obvious?

"Ya'll like to spout try everything here right? Well back home we have something a little similar, Don't give a shit what others think about what makes you happy." Eugene laughed a little and continued "Buddy, if she is interested in you, don't care if you think she is out of your league or some nonsense, she is a grown ass bunny, she knows what she wants. She doesn't need protected from you."

Nick looked at him for a minute, "Thanks Eugene, seriously, I think I needed to hear that"

"Anytime brother, anytime." Eugene smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **(Chapter 4 edited)**

 **"** She said you're ramblin' man

You ain't ever gonna change

You gotta gypsy soul to blame

And you were born for leavin'"

"Wilde!" Chief Bogo yelled from across the hall, Nick told Eugene to go on to the car, he'd be there in a moment.

"Yes Chief, what's the issue today?" Nick responded in his normal, slightly sarcastic way.

"Meet me in my office in five minutes, I'll send someone to take Eugene around today. It's important."

Before Nick could respond Chief Bogo walked up the hall, at a slightly faster pace than normal. Nick grabbed a cup of coffee and headed over to the Chiefs office. Bogo wasn't there yet so he climbed up in the seat and waited. He felt nervous. He didn't know why, something about the Chiefs face seemed...off, what was it? Concern? He didn't like it. Not one bit. Nick jumped slightly as Bogo came in and shut the door.

"Nick, I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. I need you to take the old SAR K-9 Blazer out in the motor pool and

head south toward Bear Den Oregonne."

"Uh, gonna need a little more info there boss, I mea_"

Bogo cut him off. "Judy is missing as of two hours ago. The last ping we received from her car came in at 5:08 AM."

Nick hopped up from his seat,"Why the hell was she out that early, where was she headed? Why are you waiting this long to send someone?"

"She had a pick up for a suspect with a warrant in Bear Den. A storm was moving in so she asked to come in early before heading out that way. The storm arrived quicker than expected. The last ping was off Route 19 near the small town of Annex Falls. We know she got off at that exit to fuel up from looking at her fleet usage. Nick, for some reason she didn't get back on the highway. We don't know why, all we know is she headed up a ridge road.t I wasn't alerted that her car wasn't transmitting till about 20 minutes ago." Bogo was speaking in a softer voice than he normally carried. The worry was evident.

"Annex falls only has three officers and they are dealing with emergencies left and rights. This storm was far faster and more severe than expected. They typically don't see weather like this so early in the season. I want you to leave out now and get down there. I'll send you the GPS cords of her last ping from my phone. Our cars ping out every three miles or five minutes, whichever comes first. She hasn't had a ping since five this morning, somethings wrong Nick. Unless the battery is physically out of the car we should be getting hits."

"Ok, so what's the game plan, just go there and ride around? And why are you just sending me, come on Bogo, seriously, what the hell? I don't have lots of search and rescue experience, you know this!"

"Nick" Bogo replied "She hasn't been in a very good place this week if I am being honest. She was actually going to talk with me this evening about something she said would be important. She didn't elaborate."

That statement produced a wave of guilt over Nick. Here he has been getting along with his new buddy, sure he has been stressed over their situation but he didn't think she was that tore up over it.

"I want you to go alone just in case she wanted to get lost. To take a breather. Maybe she is just staying someplace for the day to wait out the storm. I don't know and she would typically be the kind of officer to make contact one way or another to alert us to that sort of thing. The last thing she needs is twenty ZPD officers jumping all over this. You go up there, talk to the station manager and see if he knows anything. Then go to her last ping. Find her Nick."

Bogo looked at him, Nick never saw this side of the Chief before.

"Bring our bunny home. Please."

Nick looked Bogo in the eye "Yes sir".

"Go talk to the motor pool, they will know which SAR I want you to take. Don't despair when you see it, I have my reasons."

Nick opened the office door "I trust your reasons sir, I won't let you down." Then he headed toward the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **(Chapter 5 edited)**

"At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,

The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',  
And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same 'ol light shinin',"

Wilde walked to his locker, inside he grabbed his winter jacket and boots. On the way he checked his weather app for Annex Falls, well below freezing,

strong winds, and heavy snow. Seems like a lovely time. He gathered up what he thought he might need and went to the motor pool. ZPDs motor pool

shared its lot with the impound and retired city equipment in the back. He went up to the booth where Randall and Earl sat.

"Hey guys, I need to get the SAR K-9."

They both looked at him, "Uh, why? That things been OOS for at least a year"

Nick replied "Bogo asked me to take it, so, uh, where is it exactly? Said he had his reasons."

Randall hopped up from his stool "I'll grab a jump box, how much time do you have? I'd like to go over it. Can you give me a couple hours?"

"No can do Rand the man, Bogo said I need to head out now" Nick didn't want to give too much away.

"Ok, well I'll take you to it and at least give it a once over, ever drove one of these old Blazers?"

"Nope, first time, be gentle" Nick said.

They hopped in cart not much different from Judy's old meter maid mobile and headed down a access row. Past all the current ZPD vehicles. Past

impound. Past old ZFD equipment, street sweepers and construction equipment. They were almost to the very back where irreparable vehicles and

equipment was stored before turning down a side row. Nick looked around at all the broken and rusted vehicles.

"You sure the truck he wants me to take is way back here?"

Randall replied "Yeah, it should have been scrapped years ago but this truck, K-9, has a history. It's damn near a legend honestly. Cops get sentimental about vehicles, or at least they used to."

As they came toward the end Randall pointed to the left, "There she is."

Nick was not impressed. It was a early 80's blazer. The back was yellow and black in a chevron patter. It had a rack with a large tire mounted to it. White with a wide red stripe down the middle of it's body with SAR in black on the drivers door. On the front fender "K-9" was painted. It had rust on all of the fenders. The rocker panels had been patched several times. The tires were large and meaty and looked almost new. As they walked around the front so Randall could hook up the battery booster he saw a massive front bumper with a winch, which Nick had zero clue how to operate.

"Here, take the keys, unlock it and see if it'll start, she has a carburetor so hit the gas a couple times to set the choke"

This was all french to Nicks ears. He was not mechanically inclined but could follow basic instructions. The trucks massive V8 engine turned over

several times before roaring to life. There was a loud ticking that softened after a few seconds and a haze of blue smoke hung around the rear of the

truck.

"Ok, shut her off. I just wanted to make sure she still started, figured she would. I'm gonna do a quick check of the fluids and you can take it

around to the fuel station to top off." He went through the engine compartment checking various things. Randall went back to the cart and grabbed a quart of oil.

"She's about a one low so I'll top her off. Just keep a eye on it if ya going far. Radiator looks good as does the rest. Now, you know much about four wheel drive?" Nick shook his head no.

The next fifteen minutes were spent showing Nick how to lock the front hubs, engage both high and low range and a quick instructional on tire chains. He gave him a how to on engaging the winch and how to use a tree saver strap and shackles. He showed him where all the safety equipment in the back and went to his cart to grab a fresh first aid kit and a extra box of road flares.

Nick felt semi comfortable with all this and thanked Randall for everything. "Take care of old K-9, she has been through a lot but is the only SAR truck to

have a 100% success rate on bringing back what it was sent to find. It doesn't have a GPS or a tracking system so stop by the booth on the way out I'll

give you a cigarette lighter powered unit. The radios should all still work and worst case you have a standard CB radio in there as well".

Nick thanked Randall for all his help and started the truck back up. The ticking noise wasn't as loud this time and went away completely after a few seconds. He put the truck in reverse and backed up. It was going to take a few minutes to get used to such a high seating position. He pulled up to the fuel island. After fueling, Nick pulled out of the lot and headed through surface streets to get over to I-7 so he could head south.

To Judy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **(Chapter 6 edited)**

"He thinks of Colorado

And the girl he left behind"

As Nick headed down the interstate his mind began to wonder. He hated he still had over 150 miles to go before he would even be at the station Judy had

stopped at. It was already 9:30. He felt like every minute he wasn't there was a minute more he had abandoned his friend. He ran the old truck up as fast

as he dared. It was a old, rusty, and well beat truck, but it was pretty solid and sound. And it had power, far more than the city patrol car he was

assigned. As the miles rolled under him he kinda got why they hadn't disposed of this old truck yet. All the patrol vehicles he had ridden in or driven felt

like a tool. A appliance. But this, it almost felt like it had a soul? Was that the word? He wasn't sure. All he knew as he felt the worn steering wheel under

his hand is that the Blazer felt eager almost. Like it was wanting to get out there, get the job done. He was surprised at how quickly he was becoming

used to it. The wind blowing around the over sized mirrors, the hum of the large off road tires, it was almost a living, breathing being he was controlling.

But maybe he was taking note of all these things to keep his mind off what a ass he felt he had been. Dammit, why hadn't I tried to call her?

I know Bogo said give her space but since when did I listen to him? Why the hell didn't I at least send her a text. He said she was in a bad way? How bad? He felt like

he didn't deserve her friendship anymore...or anything else honestly. As he crossed the state line he knew it would be just over a hour before he would arrive at

the station. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey, Bogo, what's going on?"

"Nick," Bogo sounded very similar to this morning. "We just received a call from the station manager, he said Judy topped off her tank and came inside. Snow had just started coming down pretty hard and the night shift guy, his grandson, was going to stay in the back room to leave his grandfather his four wheel drive truck. Judy offered to take him home. He is worried because his wife called recently to check and see if she needed to get anyone to bring them anything. She thought he was staying there due to the weather."

Nick swallowed hard,"Do we have any reason to believe the grandson has anything to do with her being out of contact?"

"No, I don't think so Wilde, but see how you feel once you speak to the grandfather. See if you can flesh him out. He is worried sick, he tried calling the locals but they are backlogged with calls, this storm has been terrible."

Nick was quiet for a moment. Mulling over the new information.

"Ok Chief, I'll see what I can find out. But I'm not wasting a lot of time. I'm worried about her, um them, being exposed to this weather if it was a break down or something, ya know."

"I know, now keep me in the loop if you can Wilde, from what the grandfather said they pretty much only use landlines out there, very little to no cell reception. Radios won't be of much use either."

"Thanks Chief, talk to ya soon. If anything else comes up call me ASAP."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **(Chapter 7 edited)**

"He said I wanna see you again

But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then"

He crossed the Oregonne border at 10:45 AM and still had 50 miles to cover. The snow started coming down, light at first, about 15 minutes later. As he came closer to

the bottom of the Annex Falls Grade he saw a rest area. It was filled to capacity with trucks, drivers who had decided against tackling the weather in those mountains.

Just after passing the rest area he saw a highway alerts sign that said

"Chain Law in effect. All trucks over 2 axles required to chain to proceed. All vehicles NOT 4x4

required to chain drive axle to proceed."

Well, he thought, at least I don't have to worry about that. He pulled off to the breakdown lane and got out. Damn, he shivered, it was much colder than he realized. He walked around to the drivers front hub and locked them as he was told back at the yard. Then he locked the passenger side hub as well. It was tighter and he had to get a pair of pliers to get it to turn. He climbed back in, shivered a little and knocked off the snow off his fur. Reaching down he pulled the transfer case shifter into 4WD HI. A amber light illuminated on the gauge that said 4WD.

He slowly pulled off and headed back up the interstate. He could still see the pavement as the snow blew across it but could barely make out the huge mountains. The

clouds and blowing snow made them just faint outlines in the distance. Finally he saw a sign half covered in snow that said exit 238. That would be his exit. As he made

his way up the unplowed exit ramp the Blazer slipped and slid a little bit. There was at least 8 inches of snow on the ground and it was coming down heavily. At the top

of the ramp he took a right. He could see the truck stop from there. Annex Truck and Auto Plaza. He pulled around to a pump and got out. He knew at least on reason

they didn't use these relics. He had almost burned through an entire tank in less than 200 miles. He put his fleet card in the pump, his ID number and mileage. Set the

pump so it would self fill and went inside. Even though there was at least 30 trucks at the small truck stop it was empty except for a older hare behind the counter. The

hare looked at him and said

"You that city fella here to find my boy?"

Nick looked at the hare. He was fairly up there in age. He looked like a hardened rural person, he saw a lot in his partner in training he had last week. These folks don't put up with bullshit and see past it rather easily.

"Yeah, I'm here looking for one of our officers. I was informed along the way you had sent someone with her?"

"Yeah, my grandson. He's a good boy. I should have just had him stay here." The hare looked extremely worried. He knew how harsh the weather can get up here. It doesn't take long to die out there without shelter. He recounted the same story he had told Bogo.

Nick listened intently and nodded along.

"Ok, I'm going to find them, I'll bring back your boy. And my partner."

The hare looked over behind the counter "I got a CB radio over there, I usually monitor 19 for the drivers. I'm gonna set it on 9, the emergency channel, so keep yours set there as well. We don't get any cell service out there, especially with the weather like this. It won't be a lot of range but it may be enough. Go out to 19, cross the bridge, and just head up the ridge road. There are only 3 houses and ours is the second one. About 7 miles up. They have to be between here and there. I would have left out when I realized he hadn't made it home but govn'r issued a state of emergency and I can't just up and leave once that's issued as this is a official safe haven up here."

Nick gave him a sly smile "Just take care of these drivers, I'll be back before you know it, with both of them. I promise." With that Nick headed out the door. The weather had gotten worse. He held his coat close and walked against the wind that had picked up and climbed back into the truck. For the first time since he was a Kit he bowed his head for a moment

"Dear God, if you exist, help them. Help me. Please.", Nick started the truck, slipped it into gear and pulled off toward the the exit and set off into the blinding white world ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **(Chapter 8 edited)**

"She said you're ramblin' man

You ain't ever gonna change  
You gotta gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin'

Born for leavin'"

Nick sat at the exit of the truck stop. Wisp of steam from the dual exhaust pipes of the Blazer wrapped around the truck, driven by the wind. The CB burst

into life, startling Nick.

"Hey there city fox, ya got your ears on?" It was Charlie, the truck stops owner. "I see ya sitting, something wrong?"

Nick fumbled with the mic,"No, every things ok, just, uh, checking some things. Headed out now!"

Nick pulled out on the road and headed over the interstate. In the short amount of time he had been back at the store almost another 2 inches of snow had fallen. It was coming down so hard he could barely see past the hood.

The going was slow, the Blazer was giving him all it had but the snow was deep and drifting much deeper due to the wind. It had taken him almost half a

hour to get to the point where Judy's FMC Prowler had stopped sending a ping. He saw no tire tracks, but that wasn't surprising. It had been hours since her

signal had stopped. A lot of snow had fallen since then. One bright note he had gotten from Bogo earlier was that the car hadn't sent out a emergency

beacon, that is automated when the safety devices deploy. He was hoping there had been a critical electrical failure and he would find two very cold but ok

bunnies in a snow covered car on the side of the road. The road was very winding, with a rock wall on his right and a sharp drop to the left. As he rounded

a blind corner there was a large drift in front of him. At the last moment he slammed on the Blazers brakes and slid sideways to a stop. That wasn't a drift, it

was a rock. Hell with rock, it was a damned boulder. He pulled the Blazer across the road. He already had his beacon lights flashing, he stepped out and

walked over to the boulder. It sat almost in the center of the road. He took note of how dark it seemed outside. Here it was, almost one in the afternoon and he felt it

was quite dark for the time. It was the heavy cloud cover, the blowing snow, it was just mind boggling to a fox that had grown up in a place where the weather

was almost always controlled to a extent. He walked over toward the guardrail, noticing that snow had been built up, almost ramp like. Then he noticed it in

the drainage ditch along that side. A large rectangular shape. A bumper cover. He walked over and picked it up, knocking the snow off of it his heart froze. It

has a Zootopia Permanent plate. It was a Prowler bumper. He climbed up on the snow and leaned over the guardrail, straining his eyes to see the bottom.

There was a couple rock out croppings. It was about 300' or better to the bottom. Just looked like a sea of white with a black ribbon of river. He strained to

make out shapes in the snow cover below. Then he saw it, something mechanical. He couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't stone. It was her car. He knew

it. "JUDY!" He screamed against the wind. They couldn't have heard him, even if they are ok. He kept looking around trying to see how he could get down

there, then he looked across the river. A road! There was a road running through the valley! He ran back to the Blazer, swung open the tire rack on the back

and dropped the tailgate. A box on the right contained numerous flares, he grabbed six and ran back to the ledge. He struck off a few and threw them down

near where he could make out the car and waited. No movement. Nothing. So the struck of a couple more and threw them as far as he could toward the

road he saw. One landed almost next to the road. The other he could see burning in a tree, but that would do. He struck off the final one in his hand and sat

it on the boulder, hopefully that would keep anyone else from making the same mistake. He ran back to the rear of the Blazer, slammed the tailgate shut

and closed the rack. Hopping back into the drivers seat he looked at his phone. True as he was told zero signal. He grabbed the CB

"Charlie! Charlie! You have a copy!"

Only static answered. Dammit, too far out. He put the Blazer back in gear and headed back down the mountain. His heart raced and he had

a sick feeling in his stomach. He kept calling out on the CB, trying to pay attention to the road that was getting worse by the minute. The Blazer kept

clawing its way down the road with the determination of another officer. He was about a mile from the truck stop when he finally got a response "Go ahead

city fox, I hear ya."

"Charlie, I found the car, it went over the cliff about 4 and a half miles from the interstate. Call emergency services and if you can call

my Chief again. You still have his number?"

"Sure thing" Charlie replied. "How bad is it?" His voice was very somber.

"It's not good. But I did see a road close to the wreck down below." Nick replied.

"That's Shadow Valley, right before the on ramp for northbound on the interstate there is a frontage road. Take

it, then take the first right. Follow it up into the valley. It will follow along Annex River, should take you to them. I'll call your chief and EMS but this storm is

stalling, winds are gonna slow down but Nick, there calling for snowfall totals in the feet. You need to get them out or get them shelter. Couple barns and a

abandoned cabin out there as well. If they...just get them out, please."

"That's the plan Charlie, I see the frontage road, I'm out. Just make sure you get a

hold of the chief. Tell him to get resources headed our way."

"Will do" Charlie replied. Nick drifted the big Blazer onto the frontage road, a few hundred yards

later he saw a road, Shadow Valley Road. He pulled onto it and headed into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **(Chapter 9 edited)**

"Well it's a winding road

When your in the lost and found  
You're a lover I'm a runner  
We go 'round 'n 'round"

It was bad. The weather was not going to let up. Charlie had keyed Nick back up just before he lost range and told him the weather serviced had issued a

blizzard warning. Quite the upgrade from a severe winter storm warning that had been in effect. Higher winds, less visibility, and larger accumulations. The

road followed the river and all its twist and turns. He had to stop once and remember what Randall told him about how to use winch to pull a rather large tree out of the road.

He had simply driven over the smaller ones. As he rounded a rather sharp bend his eyes lit up. He saw the red glow of one of his flares. He was scared they would

have burned out before he got there. It had taken almost 2 hours to get there from when he left the road above. Time seemed to have sped up, he felt time was slipping away.

He stopped the Blazer in the middle of the road. Not worried about traffic out here, there were no tracks on the road and he hadn't seen a soul since he left the truck stop.

He stepped out of the truck and was nearly waist deep in snow. He trudged around to the front of the truck and headed to where he could make out the other flares. Coming to the rivers edge he suddenly stopped. It wasn't crossing the water that caused him to hesitate. He swallowed hard. He didn't know what he was going to find next to that cliff.

He couldn't make out much from the blowing snow, but he persevered. He jumped from rock to rock, the river was only about forty feet wide,

concentrating on his next move each jump. It helped keep his mind focused on the task ahead. And off what he might discover. When he finally landed on

the other bank he could make out the Prowler much better. It was on its drivers side, the roof was wrinkled from the impact. Then he saw something about

twenty feet to his left, it was the front of the car. So that's why it gave out no signals. It must have free fell till impacting one of the jutting out parts of the

cliff and sheared off the entire front of the car. He tried to run, he was panicking now. How could anyone survive such a fall. As he got closer he saw the

windshield was missing. Squinting his eyes against the wind and snow he prepared himself for what could be inside. As he got a clearer view he went from

panicked to confused. The car was empty. He heard a cracking as he walked closer. He was stepping on the windshield. Someone had kicked it out. To

escape! He looked around, trying to see if the snow was covering something,or someone, up. He leaned inside and noticed a piece of paper shoved

between the headrest of the passenger seat.

"To whoever finds this please send help. Both in need of medical help. Officer has not woken up. Headed to

the old Hoggshead barn. Go one mile south on road to two stone pillars. Follow road to barn. Please hurry. Robert Harrison"

The note filled Nick with a sense of dread and joy at the same time. They had survived! He got back to the Blazer as fast as he could. He was torn. Should he get back to

radio contact and tell Charlie exactly where they would be? But what if the storm got worse before he could get back and he wouldn't be able to get there? How

bad were they injured? He grabbed a pad and paper and wrote "Officer Hopps, Robert Harrison, and Officer Wilde will be at the Old Hoggshead Barn. One mile

further down the road. Stone Pillars. Follow road. He then dug around the back of the Blazer and found a handful of zip lock bags. He put the note in the bag

and went to a tree and used some zip ties to attach the note, top and bottom so the wind wouldn't take it. Then he stepped back. Way to easy to miss.

Running back, as fast as you can in waist deep snow, he grabbed 5 more flares and duct taped them end to end. He wasn't sure if the first one burning

down would set off the next. But it was worth a shot. He struck the top flare and leaned it against a branch at the base of the tree. Well, as close to the

base as you can when the snow is almost 20 inches deep. He got in the Blazer and headed deeper into the forest. And for the second time in his adult life

he prayed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **(Chapter 10 edited)**

( **Authors note: Never expected to go Ten Chapters. Never expected to have any followers or favorites frankly. Never thought there would be this many views. So thank you. There are many many errors. There are many many mistakes. But Thank You. Thank for reading. Thank You for not being harsh. Just, well, Thank You!** )

"And I love you but I leave you

I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here"

Nick kept his boot covered paw hard in the throttle of old K-9. He had developed quite the attachment to this old truck in the short time he had been behind the mighty 350 cubic inch V8 engine gave all it had to battle against the rising snow. He sawed back and forth against the wheel to keep the truck straight on the road. It slid side to side even with the 4wd engaged. Self doubt was front and center in his mind. Dammit. Why didn't I go back and get a hold of Charlie? I'm not even a real cop? I...I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm sure as hell not a SAR guy. This isn't me. I don't search and rescue. THIS ISN'T ME! But yet he kept going forward. Keeping a eye out for these pillars.t He heard a crack, like the sound of lightening. Looking in his mirror he could barely make out a huge oak tree falling across the road. That was closer than he liked, he heard branches scrape across the back of the Blazer. putting his mind back on task he concentrated on the road ahead. He figured the entrance would be on the left since the river still hugged fairly close to the right side of the road. And he was right! He almost missed it, he thought it would be a much less wooded area and it snuck up on him. He turned left hard just getting the Blazer between the pillars but he was moving too fast, even in the deep snow. He slid off the right side of the little turn off and landed hard in the ditch. Nick felt the seat belt tighten against his chest. The Blazer stalled. He sat there staring at the floorboard. Watching snow slide down one of his boots. He felt defeated. He could hear the buzz of the idiot lights telling him the engine wasn't running. He sat there. Then he looked up. He could see the snow falling. The wind shaking the trees. And a little voice crept up in his head. "Snap out of it. Now. You are this close. This damned close to her. She is at the end of this road. Go get her. Get this truck out of this ditch. Get your ass down this road. And bring back your bunny. Remember, Chief Bogo would not have sent your dumb ass if he didn't think you could do it. So fucking do it."

Nick started the truck and put it in neutral. He reached down and pulled the transfer case shifter into four wheel drive low. Putting the transmission back into drive he let off the brake and the truck crept forward. Ok, so far so good he steered to the left and the Blazer, almost as if it knew what to do with little imput from Nick, pulled out of the ditch slowly but surely back onto the road. He was so sure he had screwed everything up, so easily at that. But he had been able to calmly remember what to do. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, he started laughing. Oh, god, if Judy could have seen him. Ha! Look at me being a big city fox doing some country four wheeling . Doing the grown up thing. With style of course. He kept going down this what he assumed was a dirt road till he noticed no trees on his left. A field! Good sign he had actually went down the right road. It was a good sign! As he came over a small hill it struck him, it's getting dark. It's barely 4:30 and it's getting dark. Then he remembered what Eugene had told him about how it would get darker sooner in the hollars and how when a storm blew in it would sometimes seem like midnight at noon when that happened. He had his lights on the entire time but this was the first time he noticed his headlights sparkling against the snow. Then he noticed it. At first he didn't believe it. And as the wind driven snow would come across the field it would disappear. But as he got closer he saw it was real. A amber light. A building! There it was.

He pulled up in front of the barn. It was a larger structure than he expected. The front doors slid to the side instead of opening on hinges. Considering the amount of snow on the ground it made sense he guessed. There were two lean to structures off each side and what looked like a enclosure on top that had two window in the front. He reached for the key, then stopped. Will it start back? He thought about it and decided he trusted the truck now enough to let it rest. He cut off the beacon and headlights and shut the truck down. The silence. He could hear the wind howling much better now. The pinging of the engine as it cooled down. He got out, shut the door and walked up to barn doors. They were slid open, just slightly. He ducked through and into the darkness.

And hopefully to Judy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **( I have went back and edited the first ten chapters. There isn't much of a change in the story, it still flows about the same. I hopefully made it easier to read and cleared up some errors. I will try to post chapter 11 tonight. Thank you and please let me know any suggestions you have.)**

"Oh I wanna see you again

But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then"

It was dark inside. A damp, musty smell hit his nose immediately. It felt warmer, but that could just be that the wind was finally blocked. He could hear the timbers of

the old barn creak and groan against the raging storm outside. Chains and straps swung slightly from the rafters, mostly from the motion of the building than any

breeze that permeated the building. His eye adjust quickly to the much darker interior. He could see seven doors to his left, spaced evenly. To his right there was some

farm machinery he wasn't familiar with and ten doors. At the far end of the open space there were two tractors, both John Deer, one slightly smaller than the other. He

listened intently, he couldn't hear any one moving about down there or above. This he didn't like. Except for the amber glow of a light through the windows outside the

barn could be completely abandoned. He looked at a two tier flight of stairs to his left that led to a door above. And then he noticed something that brought the smallest

bit of hope. Snow. Not wind driven snow, but snow that had fallen off someones boots as the walked across the dirt floor and climbed the stairs. He almost called out

Judy's name but stopped himself, while he trusted the grandpa and believed with all his heart none of this was motivated by evil or perverse ideas he did not wish to give

up any element of surprise he would have.

Quietly he walked to the stairs, testing his weight on each one, seeing if they would creak. Keeping his paws on the edges to lessen the chance of unintentional noises.

As he got to the top of the stairs he stopped. His old friend, self doubt and crippling fear decided to show up. What if you're too late? They are both in there, frozen to

death and it's all your fault. Why didn't you go back and get the real hero's to come help. What if she died while he was coming here, after all there was only one set of

foot prints on the steps. He may have had to leave her frozen corpse out in the storm, only to be found during the spring thaw. What if she is alive and all you can do is

watch her die? Because _**You**_ don't know what to do! What if...what if they are both fine, and now she has a new hero? What if **STOP IT!** Goddammit Nick, stop it.

You know what to do. Now open the damned door and do your fucking job. Quit throwing a pity party. Do. Your. Job.

He slowly turned the knob on the old wooden door, there was a distinct "click" he could do nothing about, even though he tried to put pressure on the latch to prevent

it. The door creaked quietly enough though as he opened it and peered in, taking in these new surroundings. The door opened facing the back wall from where he came

in, to his right there was a wood stove. Around the stove sat two chairs with clothing on them. In the amber glow of some kerosene lanterns he could see one chair had

a flannel shirt, jeans and socks arranged on it in a way to facilitate drying, the other had a ZPD uniform, size adorable bunny. Hung on a rope of some sort above the

stove were two jackets. He saw some shoes on the floor close to the stove as well. In front of that was a sofa, torn and well used. There was Judy! She had a crimson

stained bandaged visible on her head. That was all of her he could see, otherwise she was well wrapped in blankets. It took all he had to not sprint to her at that very

moment but still being a officer first he filled in the rest of the picture that was missing. to the far right wall just beyond the wood stove and his bun there were two

bunk style beds with bare mattresses. Further up from there was a section of wall jutting out with a door, likely a bathroom of sorts. Toward the front of the building was

a counter and cabinets, stove, and just past the two windows a refrigerator. He peeked his head around and saw a table against the left wall was a table. On the table

looked to be a older communication radio of sorts and a strikingly large hare. He wasn't sure exactly what the difference between a hare and rabbit was but this guy

looked like he could be a linebacker on a clawball team. He had that cornbread fed farm boy look. A blanket was draped over him and his head was laying on the table.

Nick wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. Then a thought of terror hit him, he wasn't sure about the same when it came to Judy either. He quietly slinked over to Judy,

putting a paw on her neck he felt she was warm and seemed to have a strong pulse, good! He went over to the hare and carefully reached out to do the same. Suddenly

the hare looked up and stared back at him with a look of confusion. And, maybe, anger?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"'Cause I'm a ramblin' man

I ain't ever gonna change  
I gotta gypsy soul  
And I was born for leavin' (born for leavin')"

"What in all of hell took you so damned long Andy, for fuc...wait. Who the hell are you?" Robert said, still sitting in the chair.

"I'm...uh...I'm officer Wilde. ZPD" Nick was caught off his game. But he tried to recover smoothly. And frankly sounded like a kit in the throws of puberty.

The hare sized him up. "Sorry about that, I thought I had gotten through on the emergency band before the power went out. We have a cop in town who is a fox, frankly I just assumed you was him. Sorry about that"

"No problem, so, uh, are ya ok?"

"Well, I'm, we, are alive. But buddy, ya need to get someone out here for that rabbit. I've done what I could with what I had. But she's hurt bub. She needs a real doctor. I'm not it." Robert replied. He looked Nick right in the eye, "Not to sound rude, but what the hell too YOU so long?"

"Uh, weather. Not sure if ya aware but it's gotten pretty bad out there."

"What time is it?"

Nick looked at his phone, which still had zero service "Damn, already four fifteen."

The hares ears dropped. "Almost 12 hours since we wrecked," The hare got up and motioned toward Judy. Nick was stunned. Standing he was almost half a foot taller than Nick. And probably out weighed him by a good bit as well. Nick noticed he was only dressed in boxers as he limped over toward Judy, Nick walking along side of him. As the got closer he noticed the hare had his left arm in a home made sling.

"How's the arm?"

"Shoulder actually, pretty sure its dislocated or the muscles is torn. Same with my leg, that's why I'm favoring it. Hell of a impact when we hit the bottom."

When they arrived behind the sofa Nick looked down at Judy wrapped in blankets. He took comfort seeing her breathing. Why did they have to get in that stupid stupid argument.

"How is she, other than the head I mean?"

"Well, pretty sure her left arm is broken, maybe leg as well. Wouldn't be surprised if some ribs are cracked or bruised as well. Officer, she hasn't been responsive at all. I hope it isn't overly serious but, well I'm gonna be blunt. Being knocked out is like, super bad for you. And for her to be out this long, well, I think, look we just need to get her to a doc and now. Did you bring a CAT?"

"Call me Nick, and, what's a cat?"

"Snow Cat. Ya know a track truck. For deep snow. Town has one, they didn't have you get it?"

"Nope, far as we knew ya'll were just broke down on the side of the road. It's ok though, I'm in a Blazer. We can get back to town in that"

Robert laughed "A Blazer? Shit you'd be lucky to even get it to start. Ha!"

"Hey now dammit, that..."Nick caught himself. Why is he suddenly so defensive about that hunk of steel out there? "Look, it got me here. It's parked outside. I'm sure it can get us back."

They both walked over to the window in front and looked down. With it being dark and snowing heavily they couldn't even see the Blazer down below.

"Heavy as that snow is coming down we better get it in the barn before it disappears in a drift. Come on, lets see if we can at least get it inside."

They went downstairs and over to the sliding doors. Nick struggled to get his open, old farm boy over there limping and one arm in a sling didn't seem to have much trouble at all with his. Nick decided his door must have been wedged. It felt better than admitting that even injured the hare was more of a mammal than he. Nick trudged through snow almost up to his armpits and opened the door of the truck. He slid inside and patted the throttle a couple times and hit the key. His ears flattened against his head as he heard the engine slowly crank over. Fear gripped his heart. Then, as if the old truck could sense his worry it fired off and idled. Roughly at first, then clearing right up. He smiled a little bit and switched on the headlights and wipers. The wipers struggled on the first upswing to clear the heavy wet snow but then sped right up and did what they were asked to do. He had to rock the truck back and forth to get it moving and started to pull it in, but then the hare ran toward him waving his hand.

"Back it in, if you pull it in we will never be able to back it out against the snow that drifts up against the door, try and turn it around, I'll guide ya."

Nick nodded and started turning the truck around. It was a struggle, he now knew what Robert was talking about. They would be leaving out of there tonight in that truck. He got the Blazer backed into the barn and shut it down. After he got out he walked along the drivers side and patted the fender, and whispered "Thanks buddy"

By the time he got to the doors the hare had them both shut and latched.

"So, Robert, how did you get Judy back here all banged up like ya are?" Nick asked as they walked up the steps.

"Well, the hood on her car was barely held on to the part that came off in the wreck, so I ripped it off the hinge it was still attached to, went and got her keys from the ignition and opened the trunk. Grabbed a med kit, emergency blanket and jumper cables. I rigged it up like a sled, drug it to the other side of the river, went back, got her and brought her over as well. Then I wrapped her in the blanket, used some duct tape that was in the trunk to secure her to the hood and the cables I wrapped around my waste and wedged the grips into a couple spots on the underside of the hood. And we had a sled. I knew where the closest shelter was and we went straight to it. Honestly I thought she would wake up by the time we got there. So, we got help coming?"

"My chief has a general idea where we are. I contacted your grandfather and he said he would let him know. He probably has the calvary on the way."

"We will give them till morning Nick, then we need to figure out a way to get ourselves out of here. I don't want your friend to die and bub, she isn't in a good way"

Hearing that phrase again Nick felt that same wave of guilt crashing at the shores of his confidence again. He needed to lighten the mood a little.

"Sounds like a solid plan Robert. A real good plan. Great plan. But I do have one question."

"Shoot"

"Why are you both almost naked?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"When I close my eyes I see you

No matter where I am  
I can smell your sent through these whispering pines  
I'm with your ghost again"

"Uh, well, hypothermia is a thing man. I got soaked crossing the river. And, well, uh..."

Nick did not like his stalling. At all. "Well, uh, what?"

"Well, this is a little embarrassing...I kinda dropped your friend."

"Dropped her!"

"Come on man, it was cold, I had already dragged all the crap over there, and well, as I was climbing up the bank, with one usable arm mind you, I lost my grip and she fell into the river."

Nick angered, just for a moment before he realized she would likely be dead if not for Robert. He didn't know why he was acting so...jealous? Nah, protective. That's the word.

"I get it Robert, no big deal."

"I mean we aren't NAKED, I'm in my boxers, she has on her panties and"

"I got it. We are good. Question sufficiently answered. No more details needed. I promise."

"I mean I did debate on the panties since they were soaked..." Robert added with a smirk. He saw it obviously now, though he had a suspicion. Fun to mess with folks every now and then.

Nick just glared, and then sighed.

"I shouldn't have even brought it up, I know ya on the up and up. It was just in the back of my mind. Anyway you are from around here I'm guessing. Ya have dealt with this type of weather before. How would we get out of here tomorrow if the calvary doesn't arrive by morning?"

"Well, two choices. Actually, three. One, we hike out. It isn't all that far but as deep as that snow was when we brought your truck inside I doubt we would make it. So I'd say that's last on our list. Two, we try and drive out. I'm pretty sure Paul had a blow in one of the covered stalls on the side of the barn. We attach it to one of the tractors and try to plow a path for the Blazer, if we can get one of the tractors up and running that is. And three, we stay. There is a generator out back, so we could get power back up and going but no reason to go out there in the dark and fight it. You may have to pull the battery out of the Blazer to start the generator. If it will start that is. That would give us a little more comfort if we decided to give it a couple more nights. Of course if your friend isn't awake by tomorrow, um..."

"What?"

"Look Nick, I use to volunteer with the rescue squad back in high school. If you are unconscious for more than 24 hours from a head injury with no treatment there is a good chance you won't be waking up her brain has swollen up in there it's just causing damage the longer it's under pressure. Just how it goes man."

"Well let us hope help is here before we have to pick from three shit choices." Nick said, rather gruffly. He didn't like reality when it even had the slightest chance Judy wouldn't be back in it.

"So," Nick said, trying to change the subject. Lighten the mood."Tell me about Robert Harrison. Why do you live with your Gramps?"

Robert looked away as he made his way toward the fridge. He opened it up, reached in and grabbed to fairly cool Howling Rock beers. "Want one?"

"No thanks," He pointed at his jacket where his badge would be on his shirt"on duty."

"Ha!, fair enough. Well, where do I begin. I com...came from a rather large family. And now it's just me and Gramma and Grandpa. I'm helping him run the truck stop till he decides to retire. Then I'll just take over. Which is fine. I like what I do there."

Nick perked up his ears "Large family eh, Judy told me she had about 290 brothers and sisters at last count. So how many did ya'll have?"

Robert smiled. Here is this city fox. Obviously in love, or something, with a rural bunny and he knows so little about the culture.

"I bet her daddy has around 300 acres doesn't he?"

"Yeah, Judy mentioned that before. 304 I think. How..."

"I had 37 brothers and sisters. Not counting me. We had...I have 48 acres. Seeing a pattern?"

"No..."

Robert sighed. Guess it was time he told Nick about the culture and got some things out that he kept bottled up for ages.

"Ok, well rabbits have been traditionally farmers for as long as anyone can remember. Now see my gramps only had two kids. My Father and my Aunt. That's it. Two kids. Why? Well, he came from a large family and hated it. And since he was just going to open a truck stop, a dream he had for years for some odd reason he didn't need that much labor. My dad however wanted to be a farmer. Guess it was just too deep in his blood. So here in the valley, this very valley we are trapped in he bought 48 acres. Not a lot when it comes to a farm but enough that he could feed his family and take are of what bills came his way with the excess produce. We hav..had corn, beets, lettuce, carrots, and other seasonal items. We grew pumpkins, which he donated to the church in town so they could sell em for charity. Back to the number of children, farmer rabbits want enough children to divide the work up to about a acre a offspring. Now, of course with the advent of tractors and combines and the like we don't have to do that. But tradition can be a strong, strong force Nick. Always remember that."

Nick was enjoying his glimpse into this life he didn't know much about. Judy talked nonstop about farm life and how much she often missed the stars at night. But she didn't ever really explain the large families. Nick also noticed that Robert seemed to be intentionally not wanting to get into why he didn't still live on the farm. "That makes sense I guess, but why aren't you living on the farm with your folks, especially if they are just down the road here. Hell, are they close enou."

"They're all dead Nick." Robert said coldly. He sounded far older than his 26 years. "When I was 16 I snuck out one warm July evening to visit a bun in town because, well, I was a 16 year old horny rabbit. While I was gone a electrical fire broke out in cellar of the house. My dad, mom, and all my siblings either burned to death or died from smoke inhalation. I should have been there. I wasn't."

Nick just stared. Damn, he wanted to lighten the mood a bit, not turn it suicidal. ]

"I'm sorry Robert, I shouldn't have pushed it. I apolo"

"Don't. You did nothing wrong. Anyway, I was taken in by my gramps. And it is fine. I haven't been back to that farm since the day after the fire, when I was asked to help identify all my brothers and sisters. I own it now, by the way. Insurance covered the cost of the house which was a total loss. I was able to pay off what little was still owed on the land. Don't know what I'll ever do with it. But I can't farm it. I can't even go there. It's...I just can't."

"Well, lets get some rest. May have a long day tomorrow." Nick said. Robert nodded his head and they both walked from the kitchen area over toward the bunks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"It's a shame about the weather

I know soon we'll be together  
And I can't wait 'til then  
I can't wait 'til then"

Nick helped Robert into the bunk on the right. The hare had gotten quite sore over the long day and was having trouble bending down and getting into a bed that had a

second story to squeeze around. He rummaged through a old trunk and grabbed a coupe of blankets. Giving one to Robert he tossed one over to his bed and headed

back towards the kitchen. He checked the oil in the lamps, seeing they were still over half full he figured they would last well into morning. He grabbed a second one

from a cabinet and lit it off, setting both of them on the window ledge at the front, hoping to make sure if anyone braved the weather tonight for their rescue they

would have a guiding light. He stared out the window, barely able to make out the blowing snow in the pure darkness that only a valley in the mountains could bring. He

thought back to how Judy would talk about being able to see every star in the sky back home. While Nick had only known the city he often wondered since he met Judy

what it would be like to live out in the country someplace. Where stores closed at ten at night, at the latest and the only thing twenty four hours were gas stations and

truck stops. Where there wasn't so much crime. Where maybe the people were not as forward thinking but typically still helpful and kind. And apparently even here in

Annex Falls they had a fox on the force. And Robert didn't really treat him any differently, in fact maybe even better, than most of the people he grew up around. He had

been raised to believe everyone out in fly over country was ignorant and should be pitied for "not knowing any better". But that hadn't really fleshed out. As he watched

the snow beat against the window he heard the hare start to snore and smiled. He seemed like a good old boy, probably the kind of guy Judy would have fallen for, or

maybe has fallen for...damn. He hadn't thought about that. Well, maybe a little but now that he was the only one awake it was at the front of his mind. Time for bed.

He walked over to Judy and made sure she was still warm. She looked as beautiful as ever. He thought back to the day they had went fishing. What the hell is wrong

with me? I KNOW she is into me. And I gave her some bullshit lies about not being interested in being more than friends. He walked over to his bunk and laid down. The

bunk, and blanket for that matter, smelled musty. He must speak with the manager in the morning. These accommodations are NOT what was promised in the

brochure. He laid there, listening to the snoring of a hare, and the faint breaths of a rabbit he is pretty damn sure he is in love with. And drifted to sleep.

Sleep came, rest did not. Nick was dreaming. A nightmare actually. He kept finding himself behind the wheel of the Blazer on a snow and ice covered road that had cliffs

that dropped off both sides. The road was slicker and slicker. He found himself struggling to keep the truck on the middle. Away from the edges that had no guard rails.

And as he continued along the road seem to get impossibly narrow. And then without fail he would see Judy in the distance. On her knees in the snow. Ears laid back.

Both hands covering her eyes, crying. And every time, just as he got to her the truck would slide off one side or the other. And he would fall for what seemed like for

ever before finding himself doing it all again. Slightly different, same result. Till the last time. The last time as he got close to her he felt the truck speeding up. He

couldn't stop it. He couldn't steer it. He was trying to fling it and himself off the cliff. Just as he got to Judy she stood up and looked dead at him. "Nick? Why do you

want to hurt me? Why do you want me to suffer? I'm sorry." He felt the thump.

And he was awake. He reached for his phone which was on it's last twenty percent of power and looked at the time. Just after four A.M. But his heart was beating fast.

He was still tired but completely awake. He stood up and walked to the window. He could see the snow on the ground. The trees hung heavy with a thick blanket of it.

Wait. I can see the trees? He looked up, the moon! The front must have passed, or at least there was a gap. YES! That means Bogo will be headed to them, if he wasn't

already. He grabbed a old pot from the sink and went to fill it, nothing. Shit. Really could use some coffee. Who cares? He thought about running over and waking up

Robert but decided to let the young buck sleep. He leaned back against the counter.

"Nick?" Came a weak feminine voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **(New AN: Scrapping the song change. Seems cringy and unneeded.)**

Nick shot from the counter like a, dare he say, savage animal. He cleared the sofa with on leap but bumped his ass up against the wood stove.

"Yelp!" he embarrassingly let out.

He knelt down next to Judy. Her eyes were still shut. She was breathing as she had been. Did he imagine it? Was it just wishful thinking as his mind wandered?

"Carrots? Say something? Talk to me!"

He wasn't imagining things.

"Nick, oh thank God." She said, very quietly and with a raspy voice. Her eyes opened, just barely, and she turned her head every so slightly toward him.

"Oh Carrots, your'e awake! I thought...never mind. How are you feeling?"

A ever so slight grin came across her face. "Sore. And I'm a little confused. Mostly about why I'm nearly naked and you are just in boxers and a T-shirt."

Nick looked down, he had forgotten he had taken off his uniform when he laid down to get more comfortable. His ears felt hot.

"Uh, Robert had dropped you in the river, he stripped the wet clothes off when you guys got here, ya know, to keep from hypothermia. And I just can't sleep in a uniform."

Judy nodded, "Ok" Her voice was getting better, not strong but not as strained.

"So, where are we?"

Nick filled her in on everything that had happened since she left the truck stop. She listened and asked a couple questions here and there to clarify things up. When he was through she was quiet for a moment.

"So you came out here to...to save me?

"Well, lets be clear, I was ordered out here to save you. But either way, yeah, I was gonna be coming out here." He had that sly smile on his face that Judy couldn't resist.

"I'm still mad at you. Not as mad, but, dammit Nick. I really meant what I said back at the river. You understand that right?"

"Yeah, and I've had time to.."

"Shush, Let me finish. I shouldn't have just dropped that on you. I was the jerk. And I shouldn't have just abandoned you and ran off to do solo missions just because I wasn't adult enough to handle the rejection. I was being a child. I ge..."

Nick leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"You shush. Carrots, you were right. I do love you. Sly bunny."

She smiled as best as she could manage. "Dumb fox."

"Um, hey, guys, that was touching and all but do you hear that?" a sheepish Robert said from his bunk.

Judy and Nick, both shocked by Roberts voice fell silent and listened intently. Judy spoke first.

"It's a engine! A diesel!"

"The Snow Cat!" Nick exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **(AN: Sorry for the delay. Work, kids, life, and other things in general have kept me away from the computer. Also I'm scrapping going another song. Found it cringy and not something that works with the story. My updates may not be as often as before but I'll do what I can when I can, I promise.)**

Nick and Robert ran to the window. It was still dark out but the sun was trying to rise from the east. With the clearing skies you could make out pretty well against the white snow. Finally they say it, far down the road. Bobbing lights and over the small hill popped...something. Robert started to chuckle.

"Well, it aint no Cat but I'll take it"

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Half track. Has to be Jaspers. He owns a Army Navy store in town and that thing has sat out in front since I was in grade school. Hell, I didn't even know it ran" He was still grinning.

"Oh, wow." Nick looked a little worried.

"Hey, don't look down buddy, them things can go anywhere. Kinda surprised he came out, Jasper is a bit of...ah hell he is an asshole."

Nick laughed "Love small towns."

The half track pulled up in front of the barn and swung around. Slowly it backed up to the doors. It had a canvas roof over its bed. Nick and Robert were looking down when a familiar head popped out and looked up toward the window.

"Bogo!" Nick yelled "That son of a bitch, he came out. I'll be damned."

Bogo hopped off the back of the truck and helped a mammal Nick didn't know get out, a badger. Nick thought about running down to greet them but decided he would just call to them from the door. As he walked over he glanced over at Judy who had been silent this entire time. She looked, down.

"What's wrong Fluff?"

"I'm, well all this fuss over a mistake I made. I don't like it Nick."

"Huh? You where in a serious accident, you didn't plan this. Don't sweat it. Shit happens sweetheart"

"Still, it's embarrassing"

"Only you would be embarrassed about something like this." Nick laughed. "I promise, Bogo will be estatic to see you. Hell, he might even smile."

This made Judy laugh. Nick though he could listen to her do that all day. He missed that. Suddenly he heard heavy steps coming up the stairs, guess no need to let Bogo know where they are.

Bogo opened the door with authority. He scanned the room, nodded his head at Nick and walked over to Judy.

"Officer Hopps, how are you feeling?"

"Better, and I'm so.."

"No, there will be plenty of time for you to tell me how sorry you are for destroying one of my vehicles and making me come to the middle of nowhere to get you and Nick and...is it Robert?"

"Yessir" Robert said. He looked a bit intimidated with Bogo in the room.

"So lets not waste time with apologies about old cars that are ready for retirement anyway. This is Gary, he is a Paramedic I brought along. The gentleman who is downstairs in the truck is Jasper, a local who is going to help get us back to town so you and Robert can get checked out at the hospital."

"Ok Chief. Still, sorry." She said with what could be described as a shit eating grin. Nick laughed.

"Chief, you know how stubborn she is, I'd let it go"

Some people wouldn't have been able to see it. But there was the slightest, ever so slightest smile on the corners of Bogo's mouth. Microscopic but there. He would never admit it but he truly loved these two officers. Even he didn't understand why.

Gary walked up to Judy and pulled out a pen light. "So, tell me everything that has happened. Where are you hurt?"

Judy told him what Nick had relayed to her. How she had been out for almost 23 hours. How her leg hurt, her shoulder. He suspected some broken bones but was more concerned about the head injury. He took the light he had been twirling in his hands as she spoke and shined it in her eyes. Her left eye, below the injury the pupil constricted as the light hit is, as it should. Her right eye however did not, and Judy winced in pain from the light.

"Lets go Chief." He said. "Seriously, you and Nick go down stairs and get the back board, Robert can you walk?"

"Sure, no problem, I'm just sore"

"Good, guys lets go, chop chop. Time is wasting."

Nick looked over at Bogo as they headed to the half track.

"His tone seemed to change, what's going on?"

"I don't know Wilde but I brought him along because he is the best we have in the city. If he wants to get in a hurry, well I suggest we do just that."

Nick grabbed the back board and Bogo grabbed some other items from the back of the idling truck. That feeling, a mixture of failure and guilt, started creeping in once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Gary started changing the dressing on Judys superficial wounds as Bogo and Nick hurried to the truck. Bogo climbed in the back and handed him the back board and they both trotted back upstairs. Gary seemed to be in charge now.

"Robert, if you would and can please shut off all the lamps and make sure the stove will burn out safely, Bogo you help me get Judy on the board and strapped down, Nick if you can please gather up anything you all have brought and will need, her clothing and such. Thank you."

Nick nodded his head and went to the kitchen, found a black trash bag and used it to gather up her things as Robert went around shutting down lamps. Bogo and Gary had Judy on the board and strapped in short order. They headed to the stairs, Bogo in front as to help keep her level as they went down. Robert and Nick followed close behind. As Nick walked past the Blazer he ran his hand along the passenger side fender and in a soft voice whispered

"Thanks, seriously."

"What was that?" Robert said.

"Nothing, lets get out of here." Nick replied, a little embarrassed that he felt guilty about leaving a machine behind.

They all got into the back of the half track, Bogo banged on the back of the cab and the truck lurched forward with a jerk. And away they were.

The half track made light work of the deep snow. It churned and grunted its way down the drive and out on the road just fine. Nick was impressed by how easily it made the journey that seemed very life and death to him. Bogo and Gary were talking quietly considering how loud the truck was in front. Judy was on her back board by the passenger side floor and Nick knelt down by her.

"So, I'm thinking maybe you should take a day or two off once we get back to town. I know you have this insane work ethic but I doubt many people you chase will be handicapable." He smirked.

"You ass" She replied.

He looked away and took her paw "Seriously Carrots, I want to spend...Hey! Little hard on the squeeze there"

He looked back towards her, and panic set in. Her eyes stared straight ahead, she was squeezing his paw with all her force and shaking.

"Doc! Bogo! Get over here!"

Bogo and Gary looked toward Nick and Judy, then scrambled over, Gary prying Judys paw off Nick and pushing him back toward Robert. He jumped back toward them.

"Stay out of the way Nick, Bogo hold her arm still." Gary fumbled around and brought out a needle. "I was afraid of this, we need to get her to a hospital ASAP."

Robert spoke up, "We have one downtown, but it's pretty basic."

"It'll do." Gary said as he pushed the needle into her arm. All Nick could do is look on in horror as he watched Judy went limp.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. Work has been incredibly busy and time has been hard to find. I'll try to produce more when time allows, and hopefully more.**

The drive to the hospital was much too long for Nicks liking. Judy hadn't moved since the Doc had done his magic. They arrived in a lurch, a flurry of mammals

rushing the truck, and vanishing into the hospital as quickly as they had arrived. Nick sat next to Robert, silent, in the back of the truck as Bogo and the Doc

went with Judy through the ER doors.

"She'll be fine, like you said, she's tough." Robert tried to comfort Nick.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Lets...lets get you checked out. You're not exactly in perfect health yourself" Nick told the hare. He hadn't known the hare very

long but he was growing quite fond of him. They guy was just a decent salt of the earth type. You always have in your head how those rural people are gonna

be, those hicks who don't understand how sophisticated the city folks and way of life really are. You grow up believing that lie. Then you find out they might be

the ones who actually have it all figured out. Nick had never thought he would be anything but a citizen of Zootopia. But now his mind wandered. He wasn't

sure if he wanted to be a city guy. Someone who had to be taught how to use a winch at his age. Someone who couldn't change a tire without zoogling it.

He helped Robert get inside. They walked over to the counter and a nurse, a rather angry looking beaver with a name badge that said Frankie took him back

to a triage room. He sat down in the waiting room. Nothing. A hour pasted. Still, nothing. He thumbed through a Farmers Almanac that was 2 years out of

date and some magazine dedicated to making your SUV more capable. He saw a few modified versions of the Blazer that had brought him here, that helped

him find Judy.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

He didn't know when he fell asleep. When he awoke he was quite angry with himself. How could he allow himself the luxury of sleep when the world was

crashing down around him. He looked around the room and saw Robert, asleep himself, in a recliner that was in the waiting room. This hospital was much

different than the ones in the city. Almost homey.

Time was his enemy, it has been 4 hours since they arrived. Still, no Bogo. No Doc.

No Judy.

Then he saw a buffalo walking down the hall. Looking at the floor. Expressionless.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This story has stalled due to life, kids, job, and all kinds of things getting in the way. Now that I have time I will do one of two things, finish it up with one last chapter, or take it to the originally planned conclusion. While I'm still a huge Zootopia fan I'm not really in the mood to continue with the story, which means it will be updated very randomly. Or I could conclude it and move on. Either way I may be doing another story, not Zootopia related and it will take up more of my time sadly. So, I'll leave it up to you, dear reader. If you wish to see this conclude as originally planned say so but understand it will likely be a back burner story. If you would like a shorter conclusion but at least get some fulfillment also let me know. I'll decide by next week.**

 **Cheers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** ** _Hey, read the reviews and decided to continue the story. I actually reread what I had written, and well, I did not realize how horrible I am at writing! The fact you people stuck with it this long is amazing. Sorry for the horrible formatting, the spelling errors, and often times jumpy story. I will continue, but at a much, much, much slower pace. MAYBE a chapter a month. Maybe more when I get time over the holidays if family doesn't get in the way (Kids, wife, and such always come first). So, thanks for sticking with me. Sorry if I broke the rules with the last chapter but I needed info and that was the best way to get it. So, um, oh well._**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

"Wilde, come with me." Bogo motioned for Nick to follow him. Nicks stomach knotted up. He hated how hard it was to read Bogo at times. He followed the Chief down the hall till they found themselves in the court yard, where patients and visitors came to smoke. They stepped out into the cold and Bogo turned to Wilde.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Nick because there is no reason to beat around the bush. Judy is..." Bogo turned around. He wasn't as collected as he thought he would be. Nick was impatient and walked around to face Bogo.

"What! Tell me dammit, just say it!" Nick half screamed half cried out. "She's dead isn't she!"

Bogo eyes widened "What? No, Nick, calm down. I'm not a monster. I wouldn't be this calm, she's in a medically induced coma. Probably won't be out of it for at least a week. Nick, there was a lot of swelling. They had to drill into her skull to relieve some pressure but only time will tell how much damage has been done. The good news, if it can be called that, is that she doesn't have any internal injuries. Her arm, leg, pelvis, and 3 ribs are broken. She is going to need a lot of help in the coming months...Nick...there's something else."

Nick was slightly shocked trying to take all this in. But she wasn't dead, and it didn't seem like they were worried about if she would wake up or not, I mean they put her out right? They wouldn't do that if they didn't think she wouldn't wake up. Right?

"Nick" Bogo said, trying to bring him back into focus. "There will be damage. To her brain. They don't know the severity and they won't know for a week. But they Dr said maybe if they had gotten to her earlier it wouldn't have been a issue but as it is there will be some amount of damage. I just want you prepared, okay?"

"Yeah, I can deal with that, dammit Bogo, you had me worried man. You really need to work on your people skills. I mean you should have lead with 'She's alive Nick', ya know?"

It was Bogo's turn to look sheepish,"Um, true. Sorry about that Wilde."

"So, what do we do now Chief?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately I have to return to Zootopia tomorrow. But I am having you assigned to stay with Hopps, as her partner, until she is stable enough to be moved back." Bogo responded. "There's something else Nick. You are her best friend so I figure I need to tell you because this is going to be tough for both of you...she has one year of leave built in to her benefit package for a on the job injury such as this...well...her return to the force as a patrol officer is not going to be likely, not in Zootopia.

"What?! She broke some bones, sh_"

Bogo cut him off "It's not the injuries that we can monitor that I'm worried about Wilde. After a head injury such as this she will be subject to a very strict and thorough mental exam. It's not my call. I know I can keep her on a desk but lets be honest Nick, she isn't going to go for that. You need to keep her hopes in check once she is awake and talking. I'm sorry to put this burden on you, and frankly under normal circumstances I shouldn't have even brought it up to you but I also don't need you being her cheerleader and getting her hopes up. You need to be her rock. Her voice of reason. I'm sorry. I truly am."

Nick didn't know what to say. He just stood there, staring into space.

"I...I'll do my best Chief...I need to make some calls, gonna need a place to stay while I'm here."

"Do what you need, I'll call back to the office and have them open your Fleet card up. I'll call you once you are settled in." Bogo replied.

"Thanks Chief...seriously, thanks."


End file.
